Tiwar suggestion
I think this game has a lot of potential to earn more profit. Here are some ways to do it. #100 gold to register an account. #100 gold to log in. #100 gold to logout. #1 gold per click. #100 gold per mail sent. #25 gold per mail received. #100 gold to blacklist a player. #200 gold to remove a player from blacklist. #100 gold to put on an equipment. #100 gold to take off an equipment #100 gold to sell an equipment. #50 gold per coliseum fight. #1 gold per letter typed in chat. #1,000 gold per month subscription fee to keep an account open with a 2-year commitment. #20,000 gold to renew a 2-year commitment in order to keep your toon. #5,000 gold Early-Termination-Fee for canceling 2-year commitment. #20,000 gold one time purchase to avoid 2-year commitment. #1 gold tax for every gold bought. #10 gold for each gigabyte of data stored on server. #100 gold to apply for a battle. #20 gold to escape from a battle. #10 gold for each gold exchanged from silver. #20 gold to change password. #500 gold per support ticket. #2200 gold per follow up correspondence in regards to the sentence above. #100 gold per update. #1 gold for every 10 silver earned. #1 gold surcharge per 5 gold donated to clan treasury. #250 gold to find out if Land of Fire will ever return. #100 gold to invite a player to clan. #100 gold to kick an existing member. #50 gold to promote a member per rank. #500 gold to promote a member to leader. #50 gold to demote a member per rank. #50 gold to leave clan. #these #spots #are #currently #being #reserved #for #upcoming #edits. #1,000,000 gold a month to be invincible. #1,000,000 gold to give the rights of your account to another player without having the account banned. #50 gold per view of chat. #1,000 gold monthly access fee to smileys. #100 gold per view of another clan's chat. #100 gold to collect your prize from each battle #500 gold surcharge per member to upgrade clan statue. #500 gold to preview the next update #500 gold to know the date the game will be updated. #100,000 gold to delete your account and quit playing in addition to any aforementioned Early-Termination-Fees. #10,000 gold per month to be able to break the rules without the risk of getting banned/blocked. #1,000 gold to shorten a ban by 1 hour. #2,000 gold to shorten a block by 1 hour. #5,000,000 gold to apply to become a moderator. #100,000 gold extra if your application is rejected. #500,000 gold extra if your application is accepted. #100 gold to search for a player. #50 gold to create a new topic on the forum. #100 gold if your topic is about you leaving the game. #10 gold to post a comment on a topic. #10 gold per view of any topic in forum. #999,999,999 gold to buy this game from Overmobile. #1 gold per second of giggling from anything read on this game. #10 gold per second of struggling to stop giggling. #1,000,000 gold to prevent this suggestion from being implemented.